


Making Time

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Drabble, Driving, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Noct asks Ignis for driving lessons.





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



Ignis taught Noct everything important he knew, so Noct figured asking for driving lessons was no big deal. He wasn't prepared for Ignis to freak out (though admittedly, Ignis freaked out with as much chill and class as he did everything else).

"Fine," Noct said, flapping a hand in the air like he wasn't _that_ disappointed. "I'll ask Monica or someone."

Ignis sighed like Noct was the unreasonable one, and assured him he could make time in his schedule.

Noct was aware of Ignis' schedule as a sort of omnipresent background radiation, but now he wondered, just what did Ignis _do_ that he couldn't spare a few hours a week to drive around? Ignis _loved_ driving. He asked to be shown, and was horrified to see days – weeks – filled solid with color-coded events from five am to eleven pm.

"Why are you not dead?" he asked, exhausted just from imagining.

Ignis' eyebrows raised in amusement. "I take on nothing I can't handle."

He ended up sacrificing his forty-minute dinner slot, bringing sandwiches instead for both of them.

"I owe you," Noct said, when he got his license.

Ignis smiled, told him _not at all_ , and let Noct drive him home.


End file.
